Une Question d'Equilibre
by titpuce86
Summary: Des cheveux assez longs pour grimper dans une haute tour,une belle enfermée,un fringant libérateur,une vilaine marâtre,de la magie?Plus de doute,vous êtes dans un conte de fées.Oui mais voilà,dans la vraie vie,des cheveux pareils,c'est loin d'être facile.


**Résumé **: Des cheveux assez longs pour grimper dans une haute tour, une belle enfermée, un fringant libérateur, une vilaine marâtre et de la magie ? Plus de doutes, vous êtes dans un conte de fées. Oui, mais voilà, dans la vraie vie, des cheveux pareils, c'est loin d'être évident à manœuvrer.

Disclaimer: Raiponce appartient aux Frères Grimm et à Disney. Je vous explique juste le sous-texte du film^^

AN : Petite idée qui m'est venue comme ça. Un grand merci à ma béta qui a tout lâché pour me relire.

* * *

><p><strong>Une question d'équilibre<strong>

Mère Gothel avait déjà perdu sa fleur magique une fois il n'était pas question de la risquer une seconde. Aussi, lorsqu'elle enleva la princesse Raiponce, elle l'enferma dans une tour dont elle ne pouvait pas sortir. Mais même cloîtrée dans une tour, sa petite fleur pouvait être en danger. Aussi Mère Gothel prit-elle un soin tout particulier à sécuriser la tour : elle installa une barrière bloquant l'escalier et une autre autour de la cuisine (peu importe si Raiponce ne savait même pas encore s'asseoir seule, on n'était jamais trop prudent). Elle ne laissait jamais rien traîner à terre, rangeant de manière presque compulsive la pièce. Sait-on jamais, elle aurait pu trébucher sur un objet au sol alors qu'elle portait Raiponce. Elle mit des rembourrages sur tous les coins des meubles, vida les étagères et meubles bas de leur contenu (pendant les premières années de la vie de Raiponce, la pièce en haut de l'escalier, celle qui deviendrait par la suite sa chambre, servit de débarras pour tous ces objets déplacés). Elle suivit à la lettre toutes les recommandations des dizaines de livres qu'elle avait achetés sur comment bien élever son enfant : elle couchait Raiponce sur le dos, veillait à garder la température constante dans la tour, surveillait son alimentation, prenait mille précautions quand elle lui donnait son bain, veillait à ce que rien de petit ne passe à portée de ses mains trop curieuses... Et bien évidemment, elle retarda autant qu'elle le put ce qui causerait sans nul doute le plus de danger à sa petite fleur : l'apprentissage de la marche.

Finalement, quand Raiponce eut deux ans, Gothel dut se rendre à l'évidence : peu importe le nombre de fois où elle allongeait l'enfant quand celle-ci s'était levée ou même assise seule, la fillette apprenait à se tenir debout et même une ou deux fois où la femme avait détourné le regard un instant, elle avait retrouvé sa fleur quelques mètres plus loin de là où elle l'avait laissée. Alors, résignée, Gothel l'aida à apprendre à marcher. Mais malgré tout l'enthousiasme et l'énergie que démontrait la fillette, il lui fallut un certain temps avant de pouvoir gambader dans la pièce. Oh elle avait rapidement maîtrisé la marche à quatre pattes, donnant des frayeurs à Gothel avec la vitesse à laquelle elle se déplaçait. Et elle était parfaitement capable de se tenir debout, surtout si elle avait un appui. Mais la marche était encore difficile pour elle. Il faut dire que comparée à d'autres enfants, la petite Raiponce ne possédait pas un équilibre très développé. La cause ? Ses cheveux.

En effet, la fleur magique que convoitait tant Gothel avait fait connaître son influence sur Raiponce non seulement en lui donnant des cheveux d'or, mais aussi en en accélérant le rythme de pousse. Aussi à deux ans, les cheveux de l'enfant avaient-ils déjà dépassé ses reins. Ils formaient donc un contrepoids des plus respectables, tirant la fillette vers l'arrière et la déséquilibrant constamment lorsqu'elle passait en position verticale. Mais Raiponce montrait déjà à cet âge-là les signes de l'entêtement qui la caractériserait par la suite et, à force de patience et d'entraînement, elle surmonta cet obstacle.

Au moins, se disait Mère Gothel, elle ne risque plus de se blesser en tombant. Cet état d'esprit dura un petit mois, jusqu'au jour où elle surprit Raiponce en train de pousser avec détermination une chaise en direction de la fenêtre.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Antonio, le professeur de maintien de la princesse, soupira en voyant la jeune fille se tromper dans ses pas, trébucher et manquer d'envoyer son cavalier au sol. C'était déjà la troisième fois aujourd'hui. Raiponce s'excusa profusément auprès de son cavalier, lequel se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Il travaillait depuis plusieurs années déjà avec le maître de danse et occupait généralement ce type de rôle avec toutes ses élèves. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où les apprenties lui avaient marché sur les pieds. Au moins, avec la jeune princesse, ses orteils étaient en relative sécurité. C'était tout le reste qui posait problème.

Malgré son évidente détermination, la jeune fille semblait en effet incapable de danser plus de quelques minutes sans trébucher sur d'invisibles grains de poussière. Et il lui avait fallu un nombre impressionnant de leçons avant de parvenir à maîtriser la révérence. Antonio supposait qu'elle devait avoir un problème d'oreille interne, après tout les serviteurs murmuraient que dans les premiers jours de son arrivée au palais, il n'était pas rare de voir trébucher la princesse. Il se souvenait parfaitement de leur première leçon sur la révérence : la princesse avait délicatement pris dans ses mains les plis de sa robe, avait légèrement plié les jambes, cassé son buste, incliné sa tête en avant, le regard modestement dirigé vers le sol…et avait piqué du nez, s'effondrant face la première sur le parquet de la salle où avaient lieu ses cours ! Comme il le constaterait par la suite, la réponse de la princesse dans ce genre de situations était de s'excuser profusément, avec parfois un léger rougissement des joues, avant de passer sa main sur sa tête et de lisser ses cheveux.

Ce genre de tics nerveux, tous les habitants du palais les avaient remarqués. Parfois, quand une de ses mèches lui tombait dans les yeux, le geste qu'elle faisait pour l'écarter ne rencontrait que le vide, sa main se dirigeant instinctivement trop bas pour même effleurer la mèche. De même, quand elle replaçait ses cheveux derrière son oreille, ses doigts, qui avaient l'habitude de lisser la mèche jusqu'au bout, avaient tendance à continuer alors même qu'ils ne tenaient plus que de l'air. Quand elle brossait ses cheveux, la brosse poursuivait sa descente bien après les mèches brunes. Lorsqu'elle se rendait compte de ses gestes, la princesse rougissait avant d'afficher un regard quelque peu perdu et nostalgique en même temps. Les plus observateurs des membres de la cour avaient remarqué que quand cela arrivait, Flynn Rider, ou comme il insistait désormais pour être appelé, Eugène Fitzherbert, affichait un air quelque peu coupable. Quand à ce que cela signifiait, nul ne le savait, à part les deux intéressés et peut-être le Roi et la Reine.

La vérité était toute simple : ses cheveux manquaient à Raiponce. D'abord, il y avait l'aspect éthique, celui que Mère Gothel lui avait inculqué. Ses cheveux étaient faits pour aider les gens, les guérir. Et si elle avait compris les réticences de Gothel à répandre la connaissance de ses pouvoirs hors de sa tour, il lui semblait qu'en tant que princesse, elle serait assez protégée pour pouvoir utiliser la magie de ses cheveux pour le plus grand bien de son royaume. Oui mais voilà, Eugène avait coupé ses cheveux. Oh bien sûr elle comprenait pourquoi il l'avait fait. L'idée de devoir passer le reste de sa vie aux côtés de la femme qui l'avait élevée lui était insupportable alors et elle n'avait certainement pas changé d'avis sur ce point. N'empêche qu'elle en voulait quand même à Flynn. C'était ses cheveux, les siens, à elle seule. En un sens, en coupant les mèches blondes, Eugène avait aussi coupé tous ses liens avec sa vie passée, l'avait séparée de tous ses repères et ce qans lui laisser le moindre choix.

Déjà, il suffisait de voir le temps qu'elle passait auparavant à coiffer ses cheveux. Cette activité occupait une bonne partie de ses journées et, certes, elle avait désormais beaucoup plus de temps pour se consacrer à d'autres activités (ce qui n'était pas malvenu si on considérait l'emploi du temps qu'elle avait désormais en tant que princesse). Mais, ces moments où elle prenait soin de ses cheveux étaient aussi pour elle l'occasion de se poser et de réfléchir. Et lorsqu'elle était enfant et que c'était Mère Gothel qui se chargeait de l'entretien de sa chevelure, c'était également l'occasion pour des moments d'intimité avec celle que Raiponce considérait alors comme sa mère. Et maintenant, elle ne pouvait même pas mettre en place ce genre de rituel avec sa vraie mère parce qu'Eugène avait coupé ses cheveux !

Mais la raison pour laquelle Raiponce en voulait le plus à Flynn, c'était qu'en perdant ses cheveux, elle avait aussi perdu son équilibre ! Sans la masse blonde qu'elle avait l'habitude de sentir peser sur sa tête et ses épaules, l'entraînant inlassablement vers l'arrière, la princesse se sentait presque nue. Et l'habitude qu'elle avait prise pour contrer le poids de ses cheveux, à savoir forcer son corps plus en avant, était aujourd'hui devenue un handicap dont elle avait le plus grand mal à se défaire. Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de soucis comme ça pour s'intégrer dans sa nouvelle vie, il fallait en plus qu'elle supporte l'humiliation de trébucher en permanence. Quelle splendide impression elle donnait ainsi! Non franchement, Mère Gothel avait eu raison sur au moins un point, les hommes vous compliquaient vraiment la vie !

* * *

><p>Bon et si maintenant vous ne voulez pas avoir des problèmes capillaires, laissez-moi une review. Si non je trouve une méchante sorcière et je lui demande de vous jeter un sort pour vous rendre chauve ! Na !^^<p> 


End file.
